


Do You Still...?

by SilverRaven33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Sexual Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Wing Kink, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaven33/pseuds/SilverRaven33
Summary: Castiel, freshly human and feeling vulnerable, needs to know something after Dean summons him to the bunker.Another random Destiel one shot as I watch my way through Supernatural for the first time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Do You Still...?

He’d told Dean over the phone about losing his grace. It was easier that way, and the long pause that followed proved that. He hadn’t had to watch Dean’s face fall at the news like Cas knew it would, he didn’t have to see those soulful eyes cloud over in disappointment. He wasn’t sure how he was even going to handle seeing him now, but Dean had told him to get his ass over there, and Castiel could not ignore this request any more than he ever could.

Now he stood in the archway of the bunker, having taken the slow descent down the metal stairs after Dean had buzzed him in. It had taken him two days to cover the distance to get here, an unimaginable amount of time when he was used to teleporting from the one end of the earth to another in less than a second. Being human was hard, Cas was discovering, and all he could do was hope that he’d get used to it. 

“Hey man,” Dean greeted him, the same as ever but there it was; the deep worry in his gaze at his friend and lover. 

The man sat at the large oak table in the main room and library of the bunker, a table that Cas could never look at the same since Dean had lifted him onto it, tenderly stripped him nude, and Cas had opened to him in every way imaginable. It had been one of the rare times that he brought his wings out, and enfolded Dean in them, comforting the human as he sought refuge in Cas’s embrace, sobbing out his name. 

It was never just sex between the two of them, but once they were done, or the next day, it was always back to business as usual. It was an acceptable arrangement, or at least Castiel told himself it was. What did he know, anyway? He was just an angel, except now he wasn’t even that. His heart felt as heavy as it ever had as he dared not step further into the room. 

“Hi Dean,” he said simply. “You - wanted to see me?” 

“Yeah, I wanted to see you,” Dean said, seemingly incredulous at the question. “Are you okay?” His gaze traveled up and down Cas’s form, and as many times as the two had been intimate, here now, in stolen clothes, he’d never felt more exposed. He didn’t know how to answer. 

“So, what, you’re human now?” Dean asked point blank. “Like, no mojo, feet on the ground human?” Castiel suppressed a groan. He hadn’t known Dean would rub it in. 

“I guess so,” he answered meekly. He really should just go. He didn’t have to stand for this. 

Dean pushed his chair back from the table, still studying Castiel closely.

“Well get in here,” he told him impatiently. “You hungry? You probably haven’t eaten since you’re not used to it.” At this, Castiel’s spirit lightened a bit. Dean was his friend, after all, and he did care. But before Cas could accept any comforts from the man, he knew he had to know what ground he actually was standing on. 

“I am hungry, yes,” he had to admit, and Dean stood up at this, turning his body towards the kitchen immediately. 

“But Dean, I need to ask you something.” He almost expected the hunter to ignore this, but he must have sounded plaintive enough because Dean spun back on his heel and settled a hip against the edge of the table. He folded his arms across his sturdy chest and looked at Cas expectantly. The former angel tried to take a deep, steadying breath, but with this man that meant everything to him staring at him with those beautifully curious eyes, he couldn’t quite manage it. 

“Do you still…” and his voice caught on the uncertainty of what, exactly, he was to Dean. Even after all this time, and as often as they’d lain together, they had never declared anything, never talked about it. 

“...if I’m no longer an angel?” he skipped to the end with an effort. He dropped his gaze to Dean’s shoes, terrified of the outcome of his boldness. Then he saw those shoes approaching him, and he flinched, even though he was pretty sure Dean wasn’t about to hit him.

“Cas,” and the way he said his name, like a benediction in the dark, made its owner look back up, in time to see Dean reaching for him, wide green eyes piercing his soul. A strong hand slid onto his shoulder and gripped the muscle just above his collarbone, as if Dean needed to prove Cas was still solid. 

“Oh Cas,” and Dean’s voice seemed uncharacteristically close to breaking, “I love you. YOU. You think being with you is just some kind of angel kink for me?” It wouldn’t be Dean if he didn’t crack a joke, and Cas’s lips began turning up in a smile even as he tried to process the words that had come before that. 

He’d long suspected that Dean really did care about him that much. After all, Cas knew him better than anyone but Sam, and their bond had always been quite intense. But to hear it said out loud; Cas honestly had not thought it would ever happen. He raised his arm to grip Dean’s elbow, still only able to smile at him in reply.

“I mean, yeah, I’m gonna miss those wings,” Dean continued, and Cas wondered if he was thinking about that time on the table as well. He felt that hand creep up to his jaw and cradle it, and Cas was happy to lean into the precious touch. 

“But you were never just an angel, man. You’re my Cas.” With this, Dean drew him closer, and Castiel came willingly, his heart thrilling at the press of soft lips at the center of his hairline before he was folded into his favorite arms, the only ones he’d ever known or wanted to know. He sank into the embrace, feeling safe for the first time since his grace had been stolen, his head resting on Dean’s warm shoulder. A soft deep sigh escaped him.

“You love me?” Cas asked dazedly, having to double check his hearing. These words, these phrases, ‘with you’, ‘my Cas’, were working their way into his brain slowly, tentatively. 

“Of course I do,” the answer came, and Cas relished the way he could feel the words vibrate Dean’s chest against his ear. 

“I know, I’m shit at showing it. Trust me, I know,” and here his arms tightened even more around his lover, silently asking for forgiveness. 

“I love you too, Dean,” slipped out of Cas’s lips in a whisper. “I always have.” Cas flexed his fingers against the cotton of Dean’s shirt at the man’s back, beginning to yearn for more, more. He briefly considered the thought that intimacy between them might feel different now; would they be able to meld together as completely? He decided as he started to reach underneath Dean’s outer shirt that he didn’t care. As long as he was with Dean, that was all that mattered. 

“Hey,” that rugged voice came again, and Cas’s hands were stilled under a calloused but gentle grip. 

“You need food first,” Dean admonished him. The hunter wrapped an arm around the former angel’s shoulders and began leading him to the kitchen. Cas leaned into his friend, his lover, his Dean, relaxing into the knowledge that he could let himself be the one to be taken care of for once. 


End file.
